Europa
by DevilsCake
Summary: Based off the song Europa by Globus. Basically putting all the conflicts named in the song into one-shots with Hetalia characters. Starting with the battle of Agincourt with France and England, other characters are to come. Each battles/war will represent one chapter. -T, mention of war
1. Agincourt

**A.N.:** Based off the song Europa by Globus. Basically putting all the conflicts named in the song into one-shots with Hetalia characters. Starting with the battle of Agincourt with France and England, other characters are to come. Each battles/war will represent one chapter and there might be historical inaccuracy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or people mentioned.

**Edit:** Okay, so I didn't like how I started writing this and the way I wrote it. To be fair, I really didn't like it, so I rewrote the first few chapters and I do hope they are better than the original version, and I do think they are. Enjoy!

**Warning:** OOCness and mentioned of wars and death

* * *

He could feel it. Feel him. He was running free inside his lands and that's something that was bothering him. He may have won a couple of battles but that didn't give him the right to come and walk freely wherever he wants. He was on his land and he needed to stop him but he didn't really want to deal with all of this. His king was sick and he needed to make sure he was alright but he also had to protect his land. The decision was made. He would stop the enemy as fast as possible and come back next to his king. It shouldn't be too hard, he knew his enemy hadn't much of an army compare to him that would almost be a piece of cake. Almost.

France had run nonstop with his men up north in hope to catch up with the enemy. They were farther than he had first though, but he still managed to catch up to them before anything bad happened. Sure, Harfleur was taken, but the enemy troops were weaker. They took a month to take the forth it was safe to assume that they wouldn't be in their best shape.

* * *

It was October and winter was coming soon. He didn't have the time to do anything else except go home. He would come back in spring, he wasn't in a hurry. Harfleur had fallen into his hands even though it took a month. That's probably why he stopped the attacks and decided to go back home. He wished he could have taken more forts, towns, villages, but Mother Nature was a force he couldn't control, no matter what kind of magic he could do. It saddened him a little, but his king could still proclaim himself King of France and that made him feel a little better.

October 24th would probably be one of the many days that England considered his enemy a little bit stupid. He had to follow him and start a fight. He couldn't understand why. Maybe he was looking for it with all the "I am now the King of France" thing but it's not like he would actually stay in the country.

-Did you really need to come?

-I had to stop you. After all you are in my country, on my land and you took my forts and my towns.

-I am leaving your land.

-Not with your King saying he is the King of France.

-Bloody hell! He is the new King of France and he will be on your throne before the end of the next year.

A heavy rain started to pour down on both of the men. They each cursed a little. None of them were ready for that and none of them had something to protect themselves against the cold rain. Their army wouldn't like it one bit.

-I'm not leaving until I defeated you and that is final, unless you leave my throne alone, then I'll let you go.

-I would never do that in a million years. I give you back Harfleur, you let me access Calais for free, because it's English if I need to remind you, and then I'll leave without the need of a battle.

-I disagree. Calais will be French in no time and there is no way I'm letting you go there for free, as you put it.

-Then I'm afraid we'll have to fight then.

-I'm not afraid of a little battle. Try not to get kill.

-Same goes for me. You too, try not to get kill, I believe we have more than just that to settle.

Both men turned around and went back to their men.

France wasn't feeling at ease with that rain not stopping. The stream that was going down the hill was quickly becoming more than just a stream and they were a little bit trapped in their settlement. He stayed awake all night long looking at things slowly turning to the worst. The field would be muddy and it will be hard to just get up the hill, he wished he could renounce but who was he kidding. If he did he would lose everything he had and the Englishman would not take him into pity. He sighs and wished he could just stop everything as some of his men drowned because their armour was too heavy and there was too much water. He tried to help them but it did little to nothing. He could feel his men starting to wonder if the battle was worth it. He could feel them realising that in the morning they would have to work much harder than the English to only reach them. In the morning he finally had to give them a speech in hope to make them feel better, in hope that they would fight the next morning like the brave men they were. He didn't want them to lose hope. He didn't want to lose hope. They were maybe disadvantage by the rain, the mud and everything else, but deep down the nation knew he was stronger than England. He knew he had more or less 12 000 more men than his enemy. Even if they had trouble reaching the Englishmen, he knew he would eventually win. He was France and his men were brave Frenchmen going against those English that are trying to take their home. The nation smiled. He could feel his men gaining more and more hope. They were boosting their pride, their bravery and their skills. France could feel it. They were ready to fight and to win. Nothing would stop them.

England felt at ease on the top of the hill. His enemy was stuck at the bottom with a torrent going down and he couldn't really go anywhere. The nation loved that sight. Ii was a pretty sight. His enemy was struggling to keep his men together and he could the fear in some of the men on the first line. He would win no matter what. Unfortunately he had to stop watching. He was attacked from behind. For a moment he feared the Frenchman had set that up. The nation cursed as he reached the place where the commotion had started. He quickly realised it was only villagers attacking them and his men had no problems stopping them. He smiled in relief but still noted that those French could easily attack to try to get free.

The next morning the rain had stop. The sun was slowly raising but who needed sun when they could start the battle. England really wanted to go home and he hoped the battle wouldn't be too long and when he saw how the field was he was all too happy. He knew the battle wouldn't last long and he could feel his men's joy. He was having a good morning if he forgot about that three hours argument with the French nation. France, on his side, was a little bit sadder. He saw the field and wanted to run away with his men. They didn't deserve to die in this battle if the conditions of the fight were awful. He couldn't let his men die because of some stupid rain and yet here he was. He couldn't find an agreement with the English nation and he sent his men to their doom. That was all because of him. He something wished he could be a human. He wouldn't have to deal with all of this and feel responsible for all of the death he caused in his own people.

When the battle started England would have laugh if it wasn't for the fact that he was actually fighting. He saw the French cavalry starting to move forward only to struggle in the mud and by the time they reach the English army, if they survived the rain of arrows that was falling on them from both side, they didn't have a lot of energy left. That wasn't the worst and both nations knew that. They could see it and France could only watch in pure horror. His men, his people, died on the battlefield and the men that were still alive tried to continue their way up the hill, but dead body, men like horses would be stuck. They would slip and sometimes fall on one of their friend who fell before them.

It didn't take long. By five p.m. the battle was over. France and what was left of his men flew and England kept some of the prisoners with him. He had won and he would soon be able to go home. He still had some stupid things to do like exchange the prisoners for money and then he had two or three things to talk about with France and then he would be able to take his people back home. A couple of hours after the battle something flashed in the nation's mind. If a village of non-trained people would attack an army, what would train warrior do? He knew he had prisoners but he didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to lose more men. He couldn't afford it, emotionally. He ordered his men to kill the prisoners and the next morning they killed all the French wounded still on the battlefield. England didn't have threat for now and that was what the wanted.

England though about how France really looked like a frog with his eyes as wide. He did find a couple of similarities and he didn't quite understand why the Frenchman said he didn't have a frog ancestor. Really, the similarity was there. No doubts about that.

-Are you even listening to me?

England snapped back to reality and realised that the French nation had probably been talking to him for a couple of minutes now and really, he didn't want to hear the Frenchman complaining about his actions. After all he had lost and the English nation was the winner, he wasn't supposed to listen to the loser.

-I apologize, what were you saying?

-How could you? You killed my men. I would have given you all the money you wanted. Why did you kill them?

-They were suffering out there in the mud; it was the right thing to do.

-I was not talking about the wounded and you know it. I'm talking about your prisoners.

-I suspected they were going to attack while we were sleeping. I didn't want to risk it.

Yes, the wide eyes and the mouth open in confusion really made the French nation look like a frog. Not that England would tell said nation such a thing, but he was now certain the French had some frog at some point in its family.

* * *

**A.N**: And I am done with the rewriting of Agincourt. The Waterloo and Poitier will be rewritten sometimes before a new chapter will be out. Probably before the end of July, but I may have a lot of work to do so I'm not sure. Hope you enjoyed this version and like this one way more than the first one, it's more of an actual fic than a history book xD


	2. Waterloo

**A.N: **Hey there people! This Waterloo V.2! Enjoy!

**Diclamier:** I do not own Hetalia or whatever mentioned. Or even the battle. It's not mine.

**Warnings: **OOCness, I'm sorry but that's life people!

* * *

-We can't accept that!

-It's outrageous.

-You will do something about it, da?

A blond man, more known as the nation of France, was looking at this fellow nation wondering if they were all crazy. He wondered what chances he had to escape this so-called meeting, but he knew it was just to punish him, as they would so kindly put it, for letting Napoleon take the power. They thought it was illegal only because he wasn't exactly found of the royalty system. At some point, France did like the alliance he had with the others of the Seventh Coalition but since Napoleon took control of his country things were pretty tensed and he didn't want to change of ruler. Neither him nor his people.

-I don't see why I shall do such thing.

-Again, frog, we can't accept having your ruler on the throne. You shall need a King or some kind of royalty and blue blood. No bastard.

-I'm not going to change anything. What will you do?

An albino, more known as Prussia came in the little circle that had form. He wasn't late, he just had something else to do before coming and he came in at the right moment.

-We'll go at war against you.

-See if I'm afraid of that empty threat.

With that the French nation walked away. He didn't need someone else to tell him who should and who shouldn't be in control in his own country. It's not like he would go to other nations and tell them how they have to be rule. There is a couple of exceptions, but he was an empire and that's what empires do.

In the room some nations gathered together. They talked for a while. A blond nation, with eyebrows slightly bigger than what one is use to see, a tall nation with spiked hair, some smaller nations and the albino nation who, after several minutes speak up.

-I have a plan, and I am sure it'll work perfectly fine.

**xXxXPageBreakXxXx**

England, at the head of his multinational army, observed the field where he was. He was supposed to meet with Prussia in a couple of days in order to circle France, but he quickly realised that it might take more time. They hadn't plan the fact that France would managed to stop Prussia early on with only a small part of its army.

-Do you thing we should still attack him and hope that Prussia defeat the other army?

England looked at the Netherlands. He didn't know what they should do. He didn't know what would give them the better chances to win. If they attacked now they could hope that France would have to stop fighting with Prussia and hope he would have to concentrate his forces on them, but by doing so, they would face the whole French army without the guarantee of support from the Prussian and that could cost them a lot. At the same time, if they did not attack, France would probably do it first and they would be stuck with the same scenario.

-In the end it's all the same. We can either wait for him to attack or we can attack first and hope that it will be enough to help Prussia defeat him on his side.

-The first option would give us more chances even if we relay everything on a theory.

-That's what I thought. How about tomorrow morning?

-Sounds good enough.

France managed to stop Prussia for a while, but he saw England and the Netherlands earlier and he knew they wouldn't wait for him to make the first move. He wasn't really afraid of them. He had the best canons and they were, for the most part, pointed directly at the two enemy nations. His best men were all waiting for the other nations to make their move. He had expected such things and he could easily divide his forces without fearing a lost. Prussia did try to beat him, but every time he could push him away. The albino was more annoying at the moment than a real threat.

That night, rain fell. Nothing too bad. Just a little rain would not harm anyone, thus no one seemed to be bothered by it. They went at their occupations before the battle. They made everything was in place and ready for the morning. It is at this moment that France realised he might have a problem with his canons that were harder to move in the mud, but he quickly put the thought aside, it wouldn't be too much of a bother. With that, he went and rest a little before the big battle. He had lost more energy than wanted against Prussia and if he wanted to face England and the Netherlands he needed at least a few hours of sleep.

**xXxXPageBreakXxXx**

The next morning everything and everyone were ready. France fired his canons and realised he was in trouble. The canons were supposed to fire and there should have a little explosion coming from the cannonball to do damages, but nothing. He tried again and the same results. The mud prevents the cannonballs from exploding and the very fact made England smiled on the other side. Well, he would have to do without his canons.

France didn't need his canons. It was pointless he decided when he beat England and the Netherlands making them go backward instead of forward like they should. The Frenchman could easily be happy. He was string and the others would have to see it. They didn't have the choice now. They were getting beaten by the blond men and none of them would inflict any real damage to their enemy.

-It can't keep on going like that.

-I know, England. But where is Prussia. I thought he would have beat France by them. We've been attacking him for hours.

-We should change plan. This one is clearly not working.

-How about we only go full force at him and pray God that Prussia win on his side.

-We can't hope for now, it's too risky.

That's when a little yellow bird came flying in front of them. Both nations weren't sure why and they stayed confused or several seconds before the bird chirp and flew towards France before coming back.

-I believe this is Prussia's bird.

The Dutch nation stated still not sure what the bird was trying to say.

-I think Prussia finally beat France.

The England nation stated and the bird chirped happily before flying back to his owner.

-Shall we attack then?

Both nations stood up and prepared to get back at the French nation, both of them hoping they understood the bird well enough and that Prussia would be coming soon.

France was prepared for the offensive of the two nations. He didn't expect a full force attack but he was ready to stop them. He had done it before and he was confident. That is until a certain albino came charging from behind. The French nation took a moment to analyse the situation and make sure he wasn't in a nightmare. England and the Netherlands were coming at him full force on one side, while Prussia was coming from the other side. He might be strong, but not in this situation. He tried to stop them, but he couldn't do a lot. He was quickly defeated and he had to surrender.

-So, how was that empty threat? I'm sure you regret not listening to us.

-I was following what my people wanted, not my fault.

-Maybe, but now to have to pay the price.

The French nation only growled and decided to ignore the albino nation. He would let his people deal with this. He was too tired to take care of that and he wasn't in the mood to hear his fellow nation talk about the battle he had just lost.

* * *

**Historical notes:**

•Three armies were in the battle:

- L'Armée du Nord (Napoleon's army)

- The Prussian army (under the command of Blütcher)

- The multinational army (under the command of the Duke of Wellington,with British, Belgian and Dutch troops and troops from Nassau, Hanover and Brunswick)

• The Seventh Coalition regroups: _The UK, Prussia, Austrian Empire, Russian Empire, Hanover, Nassau, Brunswick, Sweden, Netherlands, Spain, Portugal, Sardinia, Sicily, Tuscany, Switzerland _and the_ French Kingdom_ (not the French Empire , there is a difference!) and they decided that Napoleon taking the power in France was illegal. Wondering why…

**A.N: ** And I am done with Waterloo. I swear this one is hard to write for me. And I know they're all OOC but really. I rewrote this chapter I don't know how many times and huuurg frustrating, but really, I hate writing about this battle. It's the last time. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


	3. Poitier

**A.N: **And voilà Poitier! There were two battles called Poitier when I typed it on google, but I decided to take the one from the hundred year war because it would make sense with Agincourt. I may write on the Poitier war from 732, I don't know yet. Also, Poitier came before Agincourt, but not in the song, so yeah. Hope you enjoy!

**Warnings:** OOC of the characters and I do apologize, but I just can't. Also language and mention of war and historical inaccuracy

**Diclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

The battle of Crécy was, for England, something to be proud of. He had crushed the French army, mainly because he had new battle techniques. He may hate his brother Scotland to death, but he had to admit he did teach the Englishman some great things. Because of the Scot his men could now easily adapt themselves to the terrain and they learned tactical flexibility which was probable one thing that helped England beat France quite easily in the first battles of the Hundred Year War. He would, now and then, lead attacks on the southern parts of France and the latter country would not fight back because he had some money problems.

Unfortunately for the Englishman in 1356 France finally had the money he needed to come and fight him. The Frenchman did one mistake. England realized that when he and his men accidentally stumbled upon the back army of the French country that flew as fast as possible. He was near the Frenchman, he knew it, but he was not in a state to fight. He had food problems and a very small army. If the French were to attack he wouldn't be able to hold a proper fight and would most likely lose knowing the French had come with his big cavalry.

-I finally find you, England

The said country wanted to dig his grave now and then. The voice of his enemy was not something he wanted to hear at the moment and by the tone that was put in it England knew the French would not be kind and would most definitely fight.

-I believe you had some problems doing so; you went a tad too far south.

-But I found you and your small army. Maybe you want to talk yourself out of this? I can give you a chance.

England had no difficulties knowing he couldn't talk himself and his men out of this. They were doomed to fight but he did try anyway.

-I'll give you back what I took, the money, the goods everything, and we will stop all attacks on France for seven years. I believe it is good enough.

-So small things you propose here. I'm in the position in power, and I want your prince as a prisoner. For me that is enough.

The Englishman knew it. He couldn't negotiate with the other and the blond nation would not let him go away without a battle or his prince.

-Alright, then be prepared for a battle. 24 hours of preparation sounds good to you?

-Delightful. Oh, and I hope you are not a sore loser, honhonhonhon!

-You haven't won yet, France. I suggest you to be careful.

With that the nation with Emerald green eyes walked back to his men. He wanted them ready to fight even if the odds were not in his favor. He found himself quite lucky in his misfortune. He could hide his archers in the bushes and he only had to put his cavalry at the end of the only way the French could possibly get to him. He was a little higher up on the ground, there were rocks and bushes in the way and he even set up traps. He wasn't in a bad position if he took out the fact that he had a lot less men than his enemy. He had to deal with it, but England liked to praise himself about the numerous ideas of tactics that he could come with if he forgot that most of his tactical plans were based off things his older brother Scotland had teach him the hard way.

He smiled when he saw how the French were planning their attack. France had somewhat of a brain he had to admit, but his tactics were outdated. He couldn't just use his cavalry and charge. England had to admit that France had a frightening cavalry when well organized and when the field allowed the said cavalry to shine. Except that this field wasn't made for a cavalry and the fact that the English country used archers would make any cavalry look bad. He moved some of his men and prepared a little surprise for France if he ever came to his front lines well hidden behind most of the archers, the rest were part of his surprise.

* * *

On September 19, the next morning, England had to move some of his men and later he would be happy he had to do so. The movement that was created in the English lines alerted two of the French generals on the front lines and this cause a disagreement between the two of them. France did try to make them listen to him and make them understand that whatever they were thinking didn't count at the moment but nothing worked. They both charged their own ideas in mind and that's probably what led France to a brutal defeat.

The first charge was, not only stopped, but destroyed by the hidden archers while the second charge was doomed to fall. The two were not coordinate and the men would fall into traps, they wouldn't be able to advance anywhere and they would block the way to the men behind them.

England wasn't sure how to look at this. France looked at the battlefield with an expression of horror written all over his face while his men were killed under English arrows and trapped between the first English line and the others trying to advance. It didn't take that much time to finish the battle. It started around six and by noon it was over, what a shame.

England had to admit that France's king had some stupid bravery in him. He did try to protect his son when he could have run away, but the English nation had overpowered his enemy and that because of arrows. Who knew how archers could be so deathly. He would use them more for the future.

France was feeling ashamed and a little proud. Proud because his King stayed in the battle no matter what and showed the Englishmen that they were no cowards. He was ashamed by the fact that he could have won this battle. He had the advantage of number, but the argument that happened inside his own army had probably cost him the win. Ashamed also, because he lost the Battle of Crécy the same way; he had the same tactic and he only used his cavalry.

Even if England's archers made a big difference in the battle, France never thought of training archers or brings them out on the battlefield. He will later develop this side of the battle after his sour defeat at Agincourt.

* * *

**A.N:** My god... this is so short. I'm sorry! Also, just like Waterloo I just can't come with something decent :( Do not worry, the next one will be better (I hope).


	4. The Roses War

**A.N: **Okay, I don't know what I just did and I think I just threw everything out the window and made something like that. Feeling a little ashamed. This was supposed to be for "Of battlefield of blood and tear" as a waiting chapter, because I didn't update in ages, but it was real short, but I also had the Roses war being short, so I mashed them up together to do something less short. And I skipped Anjou, I'm aware, and I'll skip the hundred years because I can. I don't have any excuses for the no update. Hope you enjoy anyway!

Agincourt and Waterloo were updated!

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia is not mine, not is the war

**Warning:** mentioned of death, OOC, historical inaccuracy and just, I don't know, that.

* * *

The Roses War

Every nation knew what it was like to find them on a battlefield. Not one of the, escaped the harsh truth of being a nation. It was not something happy and funny. It was hard, painful and lonely at times. They were immortals, but at what price? They have to look at humanity changing, for the best or for the worst, destroying each other and destroying the earth. Sometimes they could try to avoid the worst by talking their boss out of a stupid idea. But those ideas, it's what their people want, it's their people choices and they are their people, so most of the time they just go with it, because every inch of their body and mind were alright with what was happening. When you are a nation things such as friendship, love and hate do not exist. It can't exist. Nations have allies and enemies, but no friends, no love. They can't afford it. If they were to enter a war, they need to fight the other no matter what and most of them don't need to add emotions that could make them lose. However, when their people love another country, they might be overwhelmed by the sentiment and start loving said country, but eventually it'll fade away, just like everything else. Nations are what their people are and they do not differ that much from humans. They're greedy, they want the money, the power and they'll do everything in their power to reach that goal, a little like their government.

Being on the battlefield for the first time is scary experience for every nation. For the first time in their life, their people will die in numerous number, nothing they are used to. Their people will die and suffer and fight right next to them. It is most likely to be the first time they have to fight another nation face to face. The first time they'll fight someone they might have talked just the day before. They would realize how much blood could be spill for a piece a land or a way of thinking or a question of religion. But they would fight, for their people for what they stand for and in the end, they'll lose or win, but nothing of that matters that much. When the battle is over, at one time or another, they would eventually go back to the field where bodies and blood mixed perfectly with the mud and dirt all around. They would see the wounded slowly dying because no one can help them. They would hear them cry their last string of dignity before their heart stop beating forever. Sometimes they would fall on their knees, crying. When all the pain from their people would come ripping through their body like a lightning bolt. They would come back from the war high and they could feel the pain of losing a loved one, a husband, a brother, a father, a son. Some would stay on the field for a while, trying to get the strength to stand up, to walk away and leave the dead where they are. Eventually, they would come back, years or century later, time doesn't matter to them, they would see the new field, pretty and green, but they would also remember the battle they fought, they would see the dead bodies and the wounded, but they couldn't feel the pain anymore and they're not sure if it makes things better or worst.

Even if every nation knew that a battlefield was awful to be on, they knew it wasn't hell. Hell was when the battle happens within them, on their land, between their people. They couldn't fight those battles, they couldn't choose a side, because the nation represents their people and their people are divided and they can't come to choose a side it was unthinkable. It was alike choosing a favourite child, and with all the pain they went through, they could barely think straight. They would feel like tearing themselves apart, make a second them appear so they could have someone to fight that is not your own mind and body. They would be right and wrong. They would feel the pride of winning a battle at the same time feeling the sour taste of losing to the enemy. They would wish for everything to end, because they can't bear their people fighting each other, but they can't die. They have to endure this endless torture until one side win, and then they can start feeling better.

That is exactly how England felt. He felt like dying right then and there to make his pain go away. He just came back from a war which made him lost so many people and now his people wanted to fight one another. It was awful. It wasn't some petty war between peasants, no. It was a war between his nobleness, for a new king. It was always worst when important people fought each other, it would decide of his faith and he was too weak to walk. He had already lost many places to the French, places he won during the hundred year's war. He was already weak from the lost of his people during that war and now they thought it would be a good idea to keep fighting. Just to make things worse the Black Death was having his toll on him. Killing his people not fighting and he could barely stand for more than a couple of minutes. His coughing was unbearable. One day he managed to bring himself on his feet, until the final blow came. He fell to the ground, wondering if a nation could die after all.

When he woke up he was in his bed, in the castle where his new King was. He didn't know how much he was out, probably not long; he never was out for long. But he could feel something had change. Something important. It was on the inside, it wasn't the same as before, like he had reborn. The middle-age was over for him, he knew it, and The Renaissance would be a nice period for his country, his Kingdom. He pondered a little on his death. Nations could die, but they would come back as long as its people did. He died, but not for long, just enough time for his country to come back on its feet, like he did.

* * *

**A.N: **Well, it is what it is! I swear I'll update sooner next time and really tell me what you like, what you don't like and I'll try to make it better! It would really help me, because I'm just going crazy with those one-shots. Hope you liked anyway

Also, for all of you that like PruAus I started writing a multi-chapter fic on them called Unsuspected End (not question on the title I don't even know where I got it from)


End file.
